Earth and Fire
by Golden Rage
Summary: this story is not about anything in the current anime or manga, it's just based off of it. It's a romance between Natsu and a O.C. Character i made. It is set years after everything. please read and enjoy, comment all you like. THANK YOU
1. Chapter 1

Earth and Fire - Chapter 1

It was a dark night unlike any other in Magnolia. The sky was covered with clouds, rain was beating on the window like crazy. This night a girl came into the town, she would change the life of a certain dragon slayer.

The lightning struck just as she entered the main part of Magnolia, everyone she passed watched her walk towards Fairy Tail. She let the water drench her like it wasn't even there.

Once inside Fairy Tail, the storm grew quite faster than anyone even the girl, could understand. Standing at the bar bragging about another mission done well was Natsu Dragneel, otherwise known as the salamander of Fairy Tail.

The girl walked over to him and the big group around him, her hair dripping wet from the rain outside. Natsu's onyx eyes looked over the girl, he thought it was a bit strange that she was standing there soaking wet.

"Can I help you?" Mira asked, allowing the other to take a good look at the wet mage. This girl was about as short as Levy, had short black hair, with hints of green and brown throughout it. It was a complete mess from the water clinging to it, her eyes were a olive green and she had a tone body that said she did lots of training.

"Makarov..." Was all she said placing an envelope on the counter for Mira. She went with Mira to see Makarov and thats the last Natsu and the others saw of her that night.

After a long talk with Makarov about the new water park and Fairy Tail's free passes the girl began to leave. "One moment dear, I was wondering why you brought this all the way here when it could have been mailed a lot faster." Makarov's eyes questioned her as she stood there.

"Oh I guess he forgot to mention that I'm here from Mermaid Heel to assist you on your trip. You see I'm Kio Hitomi, the daughter of a wizard saint and part-time spokesmen for the water park director.

My guild is under construction so I'm doing this for work right now." Kio stated giving him a small smile. He looked puzzled by the fact that she was a saints daughter, but he ignored that for the moment. "Well may I ask, what is your magic?" Makarov was straight to the point. "Oh well, I'm an Earth Mage. I have Plant Magic, I can use them to fight and use make magic with them as well." She said finally sitting down to relax.

The master pondered this for a moment, "Alright but I'm going to put you with a partner while you're here with us. Normally I wouldn't mind but this place is full of mages that can't stay in line. I'm old enough without them making me feel older." He stated sheepishly grinning at her.

"That sounds fair to me. Who will my partner be?" Kio asked excitement in her eyes.

"Well, Miss Hitomi I think that Natsu Dragneel would be a good fit." He stated making Mira choke on her tea she was drinking. "Natsu? But master he is..." She was cut off by the master.

"Perfect for teaching Miss Hitomi here." Makarov said in a defiant tone that made Mira back off. "Ummm... could you just call me Kio please." She stated with a faint blush in her cheeks from embarrassment.

When Kio was finally done working out all the details with the master, the rain had stopped and she was given a temporary room at Fairy Hills. Mira showed her the way chatting about the guild the whole way.

"How come we didn't see you at the Games?" She asked once they reached Kio's room. "Well I was on bed rest from a big mission I had done the week before the games." Kio said looking up at the sky. "You don't talk about yourself much do you?" Mira asked opening the door for her, then handing her the key.

Kio just nodded then said good night and closed the door. Tired from her trip and still soaked from the rain, she slid into a warm bubble bath. Once she was fully relaxed Kio drifted off to sleep thinking of the wonderful days ahead of her.

Though she would never admit it, Kio was secretly in love with Natsu Dragneel. They had met on a mission a few years ago and that was all it took for her to be hooked.

It was about a year after the games had ended and they were paired up to help a forest grow in the right areas. Natsu's job was to burn the dead decaying trees while Kio planted and water new healthy trees.

They worked very well together, which surprised her a bit. He had the reputation of a destroyer, and was suppose to be a real asshole according to some girls in Mermaid Heel.

But when Kio met him and saw that care free attitude and the goofy grin, it made her realized not everyone is what they seem. The day she knew she loved him was when he risked his own life to save a young girl he had gotten to know in the town, from his own flames that had gone slightly astray.

Kio woke up to the sun shining brightly through her window and the birds chirping. She ginned at the fact she had a dream of the time she first met Natsu. She wondered if he remembered her, but then figured he didn't. After all this was Natsu she was thinking about, he wasn't the brightest person from what she could tell.

She looked around the almost empty room and sighed, "No coffee maker..." She announced to herself. *wonder where I can find one.* Kio thought pulling her clothes for the day on then heading out the door.

But before she could get very far she was stopped by Lucy and Levy. "Hey, you're that girl from Mermaid Heel right?" Levy asked smiling at her. "Umm.. Yeah..." She said a bit shocked they already knew who she was.

"Sorry word gets around fast when Mira is involved." Lucy explained seeing the puzzled look on Kio's face. She laughed at this then looked at the two girls. "Where can I get coffee?" She asked trying not to sound eger.

Lucy put her finger to her lips thinking for a moment, "Honestly I'm not sure. I just get mine at the coffee shop every morning." She stated looking over at Levy as if to ask if she knew.

"Sorry, I don't know either. I go with Lucy every morning." Levy stated making the earth mage a bit frustrated. She loved a nice hot cup of coffee in the morning and so far couldn't have any.

"Here." A deep voice she didn't recognize said from behind her, setting a seaming cup into her hands. Kio blinked then turned around to see none other than Gajeel Redfox standing behind her. It amazed her that his voice wasn't recognizable, considering she knew him as well as she knew Natsu. "Gajeel? You sound so...so..." She couldn't put a word on it.

"Manly..." Levy suggested blushing a bit making such a forward comment. Gajeel chuckled at this then looked at Kio again, "It's just how you like it, 4 sugars and two vanilla creams." He said ruffling her hair then moving past her to toss an arm around both Lucy and Levy.

This effectively embarrassed both girls, "Hands of the merchandise Gajeel." Lucy stated tossing his arm off both of them.

He just shrugged then kept walking towards the guild hall. "You two still haven't gotten together?" Kio asked once Gajeel was out of dragon slayer hearing range. Levy looked at her then looked off in Gajeel's direction, "Ummm... Well it's harder than you think to convey feelings to him." She stated turning a bright red.

"In other words, she hasn't said anything to him and is hoping he notices that she likes him." Lucy stated translating the meaning of Levy's words.

"That makes sense, Gajeel is the type you have to tell Levy. He will never notice on his own." Kio stated then walked off taking a sip of her coffee happy that he had shown up with some for her.

She enter the guild hall just in time to hear the master telling everyone about the water park passes and that a member of Mermaid Heel would be staying with them for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth and Fire - Chapter 2

Everyone stared at her when Makarov pulled her up to the front where he sat. "Kio Hitomi, please treat her as if she was one of us. Oh and Natsu, you will be partnering with her while she is is all." He stated dismissing them back to their normal business. Natsu and Happy came over to her grinning, "Looks like we are teaming up again." He said patting her on the back.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed like always. *At least he remembers me.* She thought trying not to blush from his touch. "So Earth Girl is gonna be a part of Team Natsu." Gray said trying to mock Kio, failing to do so.

"Well, I'm not suppose to join a group while I'm here. But I don't really care. The more the merrier." Kio said very relieved that Natsu and her wouldn't be alone all the time.

If that were the case she wouldn't be able to hold her feelings in any longer. "Gray! Lucy! Happy!" Erza yelled from across the room, effectively drawing the 3 of them away from Kio and Natsu. Natsu pulled her down into a chair across from him, "So hows this gonna work?" He asked implying to their task of being partners.

"Just like any other mission, except this time it's us having to be together while at the waterpark.

My master at Mermaid Heel said that I have to be with someone the whole time I'm here. She wants us to see what it's like having a male partner around. As if we don't know." She whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't catch it.

Natsu gave her his signature goofy grin, "I almost forgot you're in an all female guild." He stated acting like he didn't hear that last little bit of what she said. "Yeah.." She trailed off not sure what to say.

The day went by fairly fast for them as everyone got to know a bit more about Kio. She went to bed after packing her things for the long vacation they were going to take to the waterpark and resort. It would start tomorrow morning, Kio was excited to go even though it meant she had to be around Natsu the whole time.

*Okay, we are friends!* She reminded herself rather loudly in her head. K

io rubbed her temple before falling into a dreamless sleep. Natsu was having trouble sleeping, "What's wrong?" Happy asked his obviously restless friend. "I can't get Kio out of my head. She just keeps getting cuter every time I see her." He said pushing his red face into his pillows. "Hehe. You l-oo-vv-e her." Happy said barely avoiding a pillow being tossed at him.

After pointlessly arguing with Happy he finally went to sleep silently admitting to himself that he did have some kind of feeling for Kio, weather it be love or something else. Natsu woke up still feeling tired and unrested. He got dressed and looked around for Happy, *He must have gone to see Charlie and Wendy.* Natsu thought exiting his home.

When he got to the guild everyone was in high spirits ready for a much needed break from work. "Alright! Now that we are all here. Let all start pairing off and heading to the train station." Makarov stated getting a few groans from the Dragon Slayers.

He made sure to have Wendy make a potion for their motion sickness. She had learned how to brew it after continuously having to use her magic on Natsu. This trip would be the first one in a long time for them that didn't involve fighting. After everything was said and done even Jellal was forgiven of his crimes and allowed to join Fairy Tail.

Erza was overjoyed to have him with her for this trip. Natsu looked around at all the couples and closet couples then sighed feeling a bit left out. The only non couple was Gray and Juvia. *If only there was someone for me.* He thought running a hand ugh his thick pink hair.

"Maybe we aren't what the girls are looking for.." Gajeel stated stepping up next to Natsu practically reading his thoughts. They both smiled a bit then proceeded to head for the train deciding it would be better for them to partner up then to get stuck with a complaining chick the whole time.

Surprisingly the two men rarely fought over nothing anymore, infact they were pretty close friends.

Gray was also among the group being paired with Juvia out of concern for her while away from Lyon kept him occupied, so Natsu and Gajeel were alone in their misery. "What about blondey?" Gajeel asked referring to Lucy.

"Nah, she is just my Nakama. Nothing more." Natsu said glancing at the girl in question. "I bet you have a shot with Levey." He says with a grin seeing the slight pink in Gajeel's face. "No way. She thinks of us as friends thats all." Gajeel stated remembering all the times he attempted to show the short girl his feelings.

"Guess you're shit out of luck then." Laxus stated tossing his arms around the two men talking about girls of all things. Shrugged him off and huffed away, "You don't need to make things worse." Natsu said also slipping away to catch up with Gajeel.

Laxus just stared at them in amazement, "Can't blame them. They are finally acknowledging their sexual side." Cana stated sliding an arm around Laxus' waist.

Laxus pulled away from her and looked down at her glaring. "Go find your boy toy and tell him that." He stated referring to Bixlow. "Gee looks like someone needs to get laid." Bixlow stated grabbing Cana's butt then kissing her.

"Tell that to her." Laxus stated indirectly pointing at Lucy. "She is your girlfriend. You tell her!" Mira said walking up to them with Fried.

"Grrr... I have." Laxus was getting really irritated that she was making him wait for some reason. *It's not like we haven't done it before. Damn it.* He yelled in his head before going over and tossing an arm around her.

Soon everyone was on the train and heading to the water park. Kio was making sure everyone had their passes and room numbers. "Uhhh...Natsu, Gajeel...here" She said handing them their passes and room key. They just grunted in response not wanting to get sick on her. Because she was helping the director Kio was the extra person in Gajeel and Natsu's group.

She had her own room right next door to them, though she was sure they didn't even know she would be partnering with them for the trip. When the train finally stopped Natsu and the others were the first one off.

"Guess your potion wasn't strong enough." Laxus said patting Wendy on the head then walking off to his room at the resort. She just shook her head then walked off with Romeo, Charlie and Happy following them.

The two exceeds were glad that they could spend time together. Lily was away visiting with Lector and Froch, they had become good friends of his over time. Gajeel was missing his small friend a bit but was glad to have a vacation.

They all finally reached the resort and checked into rooms, it was night by the time they were all settled in. "Natsu, what do you think this is here for?" Gajeel asked setting his hand on the knob of the random door in their room.

"Maybe it's a spare closet or something. Lets see." He said excited for more space. Both men stared wide eyes at the sight before them. "Gajeel! Natsu!" Kio yelled covering her almost naked body from their eyes.

"Get out!" She yelled this time throwing a shoe at them. Both men quickly shut the door then grinned widely at their discovery. Apparently Kio had an adjoining room from theirs.

She rushed to lock the door, her cheeks were burning red from embarrassment. *I can't believe they saw me in nothing but my panties.* She thought making sure to remember to chew Mira out for not telling her that their rooms were joined.

Natsu and Gajeel were now down with the others having dinner. They were trying really hard not to saying anything about the earlier incident in front of the other girls. When they walked away to greet a very late Kio, Natsu turned to the group of men.

"So we found a great surprise about our room." He said keeping his voice as low as possible. They all looked at him and Gajeel, "well... what is it?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Gajeel and Natsu checked their surroundings to make sure none of the girls could hear.

"Our room is joined with Kio's room..." Gajeel trailed off to let that sink in for a moment then Natsu spoke. "And we kind of saw her in nothing but her panties." At this statement all the men grinned and a few of them turned red. "So your telling me you saw her breasts and everything?" Bixlow asked his tongue darting out of his mouth as he grinned.

"Yeah she was wearing these sexy bright green lace pnties that covered only a bit of her ass. Not a tong though." Gajeel said thinking back to the sight. Natsu glared at him, "They were Lime Green." He said a bit irritated Gajeel got the color wrong.

"I'm sure they were bright green." Gajeel shot back now facing his friend arguing over the color of Kio's panties. "It's the same color!" Fried yelled making the two men look over at him fear in their eyes as Lucy headed back over to them hearing Fried yell.

"What's the same color." She asked once she got to them an eyebrow raised seeing the flushed faces among them.

"Oh just weather bright green and lime green are the same color or not." Laxus said tossing his arm around her then leading her away. Lucy glanced back at the rest of the group and just shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Earth and Fire - Chapter 3

The all sighed once Lucy was out of sight. The story Gajeel and Natsu were telling was put on hold for later when they weren't around the girls. The rest of the night passed quickly soon everyone was heading to bed. Natsu fell asleep thinking about Kio and her lime green panties.

A few days went by, Natsu and Gajeel were happy to find out that Kio would be partnering with them. They really didn't want to look like a couple with just the two of them going around together.

Everyone was playing and having fun in the waterpark, Kio had left to go to her room feeling frustrated. "It's like he is trying to be sexy." She said to herself tossing her wet clothes off after making sure the adjoining door was lock.

Kio took a quick shower and was sitting on her bed when images of Natsu came flying into her head. He had been playing hard all day, at one point he tried to start a water fight. Kio blushed a bit remembering the way the water splashed over his tight abs.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him all day, without realizing what she was doing at first Kio found herself lightly touching her inner thigh. After a while she began to let herself go imagining Natsu was the one touching her. Natsu walked into his room to change and go out for lunch when he heard faint moans coming from next door.

Being the curious dragon slayer he is, Natsu sat down next to the door and waited to hear what was going on. "Oh...uhhh...ahhh..." Gasps and moans were filling his ears, *Is she with someone?* He asked himself feeling a bit jealous.

"Natsu...mmmm...thats good..." He heard the words leave her mouth in a sexy soft tone. *Me...She is getting of to me?* He asked in his head feeling heat rise in his cheek and groin.

Just then her moans stopped and Natsu could make out a rushed attempt at getting to her door. "Oh hey Levy. What's up?" Kio asked the script mage as she walked into the room shutting the door behind her.

"Well I was thinking about what you said the other day. And you might be right." Levey said sitting down on the small couch in the room. "You mean you're willing to be more forward with Gajeel?" Kio asked sitting down next to her new found friend.

"Yeah but I don't know where to start." She said flushing a light pink. "Well my dear you came to the right place. Lucy would just shove you at him and say have fun." Kio said with a slight chuckle. Levy chuckled as well, unknown to them Natsu was still listening on the other side of the adjoining door.

"What's got you all flustered?" Gajeel asked walking in to see Natsu leaning against the door bright red. Natsu looked up at him then shook his head to get his thoughts straight. "Nothing really, but you should hear this." He stated pointing to the door behind him.

"Are you spying on Kio? Is she doing dirty things?" Gajeel asked grinning as he sat down next to Natsu.

"Not since Levy came in. They are talking about you right now." He said turning a little red again. Gajeel was curious about what Kio had been doing but when Natsu mentioned Levy he instantly wanted to know what they were saying about him.

"So you came to me for help. But how can I help?" Kio asked leaning back against the couch. "Well I was thinking you could help me... ummm... look more appealing..." Levy was turning red and twirling her hair. "Oh wow you sound like you have never been with a man." Kio stated making the script mage hit her in the arm.

"You know that's not true. It's just that Gajeel...he is... well..." Levy trail off unsure of what to say. "A real man. And one hell of a lover. Well according to my sources." Kio said scratching her head thinking back. "Exactly, im not sure if I'm good enough for him." Levy said biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sure you are. But if I can help you show off what you have then it might work better." Kio said getting up then walking over to her closet to look through her selections.

Next door Natsu was holding Gajeel back from storming into the room. "I can't believe she thinks I'm out of her league. It's so not true." He finally said after calming down. "At least now you know she is in to you." Natsu said shrugging his shoulders.

Gajeel's face turned into a smile at that thought. "And she is gonna strut her stuff for you too." He stated grinning at the metal man.

"Yeah, but then you're left out." Gajeel said feeling a bit bad for his friend. "I'm fine with that. Besides there is always Kio." Natsu said as his mind flashed back to her moaning his name a few moments ago.

Gajeel looked at him weirdly but then the girls started talking again. "What about you Kio? Is there anyone you want?" Levy asked glancing over at the earth mage. "Well yes and no. It's a sensitive subject." She said frowning a bit.

"What do you mean?" Levy looked at her weirdly now very interested. "Well we are in separate guilds for one, two he isn't really one for dating from what i can tell, and three is I'm not sure I could stay friends with him if anything happened and we didn't end up in a relationship." She said with sad eyes as she looked back at the clothing in the closet.

"So it's someone you're already close to?" Levy asked smiling.

Kio just nodded then looked over at the adjoining door, Levy followed her gaze. "Wait! It's Natsu!" She yelled loudly, Kio covered her mouth quickly. "Shhh... what if someone hears you." Kio stated glancing around as if she could see someone nearby.

After a while of looking at clothes the two girls decided to go and shop for new clothing. "I bet your gonna look way better than me." Levy said linking arms with Kio as the walked to the shop.

Gajeel and Natsu were sitting in there room cursing their dragon slayer senses. "I know we weren't suppose to hear all that." Natsu said standing and stretching. "Yeah, now we have to act like we don't know anything." Gajeel said rubbing his temple.

"That won't be hard. We act like knuckleheads all the time." Natsu said grinning widely then went to relax in the shower while Gajeel went for a walk to clear his mind. Kio held up a cute short black skirt, "Oh levy this would look great on you. It might even make you look taller." She stated smiling at her friend.

"Really? I'll try anything." She said taking the skirt and a form fitting low cut yellow tank top to the dressing room. Kio continued to browse trying to find something she thought Natsu might like.

Her eye fell on a fire orange strapless dress that would fall to mid thigh on her. She pulled it and a cute green tank top off the rack. *My jean shorts would look great with this.* She thought looking over the v-neck tank.

Levy walked out of the dressing room and Kio's jaw dropped, "Holly shit! Your smoking hot!" She yelled hugging Levy tightly. The skirt was long enough to cover her ass but it barely reached the top of her thigh.

And the tank hugged her in all the right places making her b-cup breasts a prominent feature. After getting a few more things they headed back to the resort and went to the dinner for that night.

Both girls went to bed that night after making a promise to be more forward with the men they liked. Natsu was at the hot spring relaxing with happy. "Harder than you thought?" Gajeel asked as he entered the spring.

Natsu popped an eye open and glared at the iron man. "Shut it!" He growled then closed his eye again. "Yeah, dinner was hard for me too. Why didn't they just start tonight?" He asked sloshing down into the water with a sigh.

"Time to prepare for the change would be my guess. I wouldn't doubt if it starts tomorrow." Natsu stated shrugging his shoulders. They went to bed after a long conversation about how to deal with it.

Kio was looking at all her new outfits trying to decide what would be good to start out with. A knock to the adjoining door broke her train of thought, she tossed on her fuzzy robe and walked over to the door.

"Hey Kio, got any sugar in there?" Natsu asked sleepily rubbing the back of his head, a cup of coffee in his other hand. Kio blushed a bit then let him into the room, "you know you can get more from housekeeping." She stated handing him her personal bag of sugar she took everywhere.

"yeah but it tastes funny." He stated scooping the sugar into his cup. "Oh right, Dragon slayer are more sensitive to that." Kio said pouring her own cup of coffee. "Yep." He said with his goofy grin she loved.

"Cream?" She asked holding up the small bottle of half and half she brought as well. "Nah, this is perfect." He said setting the sugar down, then taking a big sip of his coffee.

Kio chuckled at him then finished her coffee sitting down on her couch watching him out of the corner of her eye. "Trouble with picking an outfit?" He asked eyeing the clothes on the bed, a slight grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, Im not sure what to wear." She stated blushing a bit putting her coffee to her lips. "Hmmm I know a guys opinion doesn't really matter but I like this red top here." Natsu stated pulling the red cropped blouse off the bed.

It tied in front and showed a lot of skin. Kio looked over the couch at him and tried not to blush at he looked at the other items on the bed. "And this white skirt would match really well." He said picking the short pleated skirt up off the bed.

*My god that would look great with my pink bikini.* She thought standing up then walking over to him. "Thanks Natsu, that would have taken me hours to decide." Kio said pressing into his back to reach over and grab the items he was holding. Natsu gulped and tried not to notice her ample breasts pressing to his body.

Hours later Kio was standing in front of the full length mirror in the girls changing room for the water park. The salmon colored bikini accented the red really well and her sandals laced up to her knee matching the bikini's color.

Lucy walked by and stopped just passed Kio, "Dang girl you look smokin hot…" she said then stepped closer whispering in Kio's ear. "Natsu is gonna love that bikini." Kio flushed a deep red at this.

"After all it is the color of his hair." Levy stated walking up to the pair. Both of their jaws dropped. She was wearing a gray bikini, with a pair of dark blue shorts that barely covered her ass, and a cropped lace blue halter that showed off her curves.

"Holey shit Levy, Gajeel is gonna drop dead." Kio stated grinning proudly at her friend. "What about you, your so hot today." Levy said looking Kio up and down smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Earth and Fire - Chapter 4

They all went into the park Lucy went to Laxus and his group while the other girls headed for the slides. Gajeel's crimson eyes went wide as they walked by him and Natsu laughing and giggling about something.

He nudged Natsu who was splashing around with Wendy and Romeo. The fire mage glanced over and his jaw dropped at the site before him. Even though they knew this was going to happen they didn't expect it to be this jaw dropping.

*I can't believe I picked that out.* Natsu thought as his eyes traveled the length of Kio's body. He flushed a light pink when he noticed the color of her bikini. Bixlow and Cana walked over to the pair of girls, "Damn, trying to give all the guys nose bleeds." Bixlow stated wrapping an arm around each of them.

"Well it's working." Cana said winking at them then glancing over at the two dragon slayers ogling them.

Kio blushed a bit then followed Cana's eyes to see both Gajeel and Natsu quickly look away pretending they weren't staring. Levy chuckled before pulling Kio into the line for the slides.

"We have to make them come to us remember." She stated looking over at the stund earth mage. Kio just shook her head and went about enjoying their time at the park. once the sun started to set she looked over at Levy making sure the boys were with in ear shot.

"Man I'm so sore, how bout the hot springs?" She asked lacing her arm with Levy's. "Sounds great, I'd love to feel the hot water on my skin." Levy said putting her hand to her chest. "Off we go then." Kio said pulling the girl with her, she noticed the two men following a safe distance behind them. Once at the hot spring she convinced Levy to go in with only a towel to cover their bodies.

They sat there in silence for a while. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Levy finally asked looking over at Kio. "Not really but it's worth a shot. I know its hard for you to believe. But I really think you're perfect for Gajeel." Kio stated looking over at the tiny girl.

"Yeah but your boobs are so much bigger than mine." Levy stated grasping her own chest. "Haha, bigger isn't always better. Mom use to say Dad loved her perky b-cups." Kio said thinking back to when she first asked her mother about him. "Oh what happened to your parents?" Levy asked glancing up from her chest.

"Mom died a few years back from a strange sickness and Dad never knew about me." She stated sliding down further into the water. "Wow really, do you know who he is?" Levy asked curious to know more about her friend. On the other side of the small bamboo divider both dragon slayers were listening to them gab.

"I don't even know that." Gajeel and Natsu stated at the same time. they both looked at eachother before focusing on the girls again.

"Yeah, he is one of the wizard saints." Kio said sitting back up and looking around. "Wow a saint. You must have a lot of power then." Levy stated smiling at her friend. "Mom said that I take after Dad in that aspect yes but my magic is a bit different than his. Though we are both Earth Mages." Kio stated while playing with a leaf that had fallen into the hot spring.

Levy's eyes went wide at the statement, "You mean your Dad is…" She was cut off by Kio's hand, she had heard a splash on the guys side of the hot spring. Gajeel glared at Droy and Jet for ruining their chance to find out who Kio's father was.

Natsu felt bad for her not having her father around, Igneel meant everything to him. His life would have been so different without his Dragon Father. Natsu got out of the water and went for a nightly stroll to clear his head.

Gajeel went to the resort to sleep, the girls separated after Kio made Levey promise not to tell anyone who her father was. Levy went to bed and Kio walked outside enjoying nature. She preferred it over the city life anyways.

She looked up at the stary sky and sighed, "You think I'll ever get to see Dad, Mom?" She asked feeling a bit down from talking to Levy. Kio sat down under a nice big cherry tree and rubbed its bark.

"Maybe this is wrong. I'm not right for him anyways. Mom I wish you were here to tell me what I should do. Everything is so hard right now…." She trailed off and placed her head against the tree feeling it's life flow through it.

Soft onyx eyes watched as she hugged the tree looking for comfort in it. Natsu couldn't help but admire her connection with nature and the earth. He wanted to go to her and hold her, but watching her made him feel more comfortable.

His ears perked up when he hear his name come from those very kissable lips of hers. "And Natsu is so different from me. I don't know what to do. I know there is something between us but I'm afraid of what it is.

Plus he is a Dragon Slayer. Mom that scares me so much. What if I'm not good enough?" Kio looked at the stars as if they would answer her. "Go for broke and home it works out." Freed stepped dropped down out of the tree she was sitting under.

Kio stood and brace for a fight, "I'm sorry I scared you but I was listening to you. Lucy was worried about you so Laxus asked me to keep an eye on you." He stated with a sigh then looked over at her.

"Natsu would be stupid not to like you." He stated brushing his hand through his hair. "Why should I listen to you?" She asked anger in her tone. "I know him a bit more than you do." Freed said plainly then leaned against the tree.

Kio sighed then relaxed again, "I don't know what to do. My mom always said, 'don't go to him, make him come to you.' That how she got Dad." She said feeling the frustration starting to set in.

"That is true but with some men you have to show them you want more than what they are giving you." Freed stated glancing over in the direction he knew Natsu was hiding.

Natsu was already walking away not wanting to here anymore but it would take a while with his hearing. "Look Freed I know you're trying to help but I'm not even sure what my feeling for him are." Kio said clenching her fist cursing her uneasy mind. "You're afraid he will be like your father…" The statement was simple and to the point.

"Well yes but no, my Dad doesn't know about me. He had to leave my Mom, though he didn't want to. It was part of the saint thing." Kio said stretching her arms and leaning away from the tree. Natsu had paused to hear the end of the conversation.

"And Natsu is a Dragon Slayer that could leave you at anytime to be with his Father Igneel." Freed stated the thought she was having right at that moment.

Kio didn't want to hear it so she stormed off heading for her room. Once inside she sank to the floor and began sobbing. She didn't care if anyone saw her crying at this point. People walked by her on the floor in front of her room and whispered.

"Geez if your gonna do that, at least go in your room." Gajeel stated pulling her up off the floor and into his and Natsu's room.

He stood there and let her cry into his chest for a while before he pulled away and looked down at her. "What did hothead do?" He asked assuming Natsu had made her cry. "He… hic… didn't… hic…" Kio tried to get out but was still calming down.

Gajeel got her a cup of hot cocoa and sat down next to her on the couch in his and Natsu's room. At this point Natsu had reached his door only to hear Kio and Gajeel talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Earth and Fire - Chapter 5

He walked in and pretended he was tired. "oh hey man, how was your walk?" Gajeel asked looking over at the fire mage who just shrugged at him then looked at Kio. It didn't take long for Gajeel to try and kick himself out of the room and leave them alone.

Kio stopped him saying she would just head to her room and thanks. She left the door unlocked after closing it then walked to her bathroom to change for bed.

Natsu argued with Gajeel for a while before heading to the adjoining door and knocking on it. "Come on in, it's unlocked." Kio said pouring herself some more cocoa. Natsu walked in and his jaw hit the floor, Kio was wearing a cute black and gold nighty that barely covered her butt.

The top part was lacey and showed her breasts off really well and you could see the matching underwear through it.

The door closed with a quite click making Natsu shake his head to clear his mind again. "What can I do for you?" Kio asked sipping her cocoa leaning against the counter she had made it on. "Well I wanted to ask you about something." Natsu said sitting down on her bed then looking over at her.

"Oh?! and what's that?" Kio tried to sound calm and collected. *Dear god he is on my bed* She thought holding her cup tightly. Natsu flushed a light pink before he responded. "It's about something I heard the other day." He began looking away from her again.

"Go on." She stated a bit more calm now. "I didn't mean to but… I kind of heard you… umm…" Natsu's face grew darker in shade as he struggled to find the words. Kio's hand flew over her mouth to stop the gasp from coming out.

Natsu looked up at her shocked expression, "I'm sorry, I can explain." She said quickly walking over and pulling her robe off the bed to cover her body. Natsu grabbed her arm and stopped her from pulling away from him. "I heard you clearly say my name." He whispered, his hot breath sended chills through her whole body.

Kio blushed a dark red then pulled away from him quickly putting her robe on. She gulped preparing for anything that came next. "Natsu I… Uh… Well…" She was having trouble thinking of how to explain this to him.

He sighed then stood up and turned to the adjoining room, "Don't worry I just wanted to know if it was a real thing." He stated then walked to the door.

"Natsu wait!" Kio yelled as his hand touched the knob of the door. He looked back at her and she was biting her bottom lip. "It is true, I was…" She waved her hand around to express what she meant.

"And you were the subject of my pleasure." Kio's face was tinted a bright red as she explained what she had done. Natsu couldn't believe it even though he had overheard her. This confession made him feel hot in his groin, he let his hand fall from the door and walked back to her.

"Well if you want I could take care of that myself." He whispered into her ear lightly touching her core through her layers of clothing. Kio let a small moan slip passed her lips before she covered her mouth. She had never seen this side of Natsu he had a fiery passion in his eyes.

Kio couldn't deny that she wanted this, but she was also worried about the repercussions of it. Natsu's lips grazed the sensitive spot on her neck, all negative thoughts were lost.

Her hands slid up his abs giving into the desire inside her. Natsu made quick work of getting her robe off to trace his hands over her luscious breasts. Kio pressed into his touch letting soft little moans escape here and there.

Both Mages had experienced sex before this but it was different for them this time. Before long Natsu was carrying her naked body over to her bed, he set her down then walked over and locked the adjoining door then her room door as well. Natsu slid his boxers off then climbed into the bed with her. Kio pulled him into their first kiss, it was hot and passionate. Natsu glided his hands over her body enjoying the little shivers it gained him.

When he lightly bit down on her neck, Natsu got a surprise. Kio gasped then gripped him pulling him back down to her neck. *wow she doesn't mind being bitten.* Natsu thought remember the first time he had sex the girl hated his teeth.

He bit down again testing his hypothesis, Kio moaned loudly and pressed her hand into his hair to keep him there. Natsu loved this reaction, but he wanted to hear her moan more.

He slid his hand down her body and lightly rubbed at the outside of her wet core. Kio arched up into his and moaning again. He slid a finger in and felt her walls close around the digit as she pressed into him more.

Natsu slid a few more fingers inside hearing her moan more as he began to pump them in and out of her. He leaned over and nibbled her ear, "I will get you t say it to me." He stated hot steams of breath cascading down her neck. She groaned as he withdrew his hand from her core, and he began kissing down her body.

Kio's hands wandered his body till she felt nothing but plush lock of salmond hair. Natsu darted his tongue out lightly teasing at her clit making her shake with pleasure. After a few moans from Kio he slid his tongue inside her wet core and lapped at the juices.

Kio arched up into his gripping his hair feeling her self climbing to her climax. "Ahh… Natsu…" She breathed out huskily as she hit her climax hard, coming into his mouth.

He lapped and sucked it all up then sat up to look at her heaving body. "I haven't even really begun and you're already ahead of me." He stated grinning down at her after lightly wiping his mouth.

Kio blushed a bit then looked away from him. "Sorry I was…" He placed a finger to her lips. "Oh don't worry about it." He stated then kissed her hard gripping her hips as he lowered his body to hers.

Natsu tried to start out slow but it was hard for him with how tight she was around his thick member. "Ahh, Kio you're so tight…" Kio stopped his thought process with a soft kiss. "Just move." She stated thrusting her body up into him sending his cock into her g-spot making her arch and moan loudly.

Natsu lost it, he continued to slam down into her g-spot moving fast and hard.

Kio met his pace and dug her nails into his back tossing her head back in pleasure. She had never had sex so wild before, but found she enjoyed it. Natsu bit down on her neck a bit harder than intended and drew blood but she didn't care. Soon they were both sent into their climaxes.

Natsu fell over next to her breathing heavily. Kio rolled over onto her side and stared down at him, "wow.." Was all she could say. He grinned at her then pulled her down into a fairy kiss, tongues clashed as it grew longer and hotter. Kio pulled away for air and stared into his black orbs.

Natsu was sliding his fingers along her collarbone and neck when he spotted the little bit of blood trickling down her neck. "I hurt you." He stated wiping the blood away. Kio smiled down at him, "Not really, I felt good." She stated blushing a bit.

He kissed it gently before sliding his lips over her collarbone making her shiver a bit. "Natsu you're gonna make me hot again." Kio said rolling away from him, only to have him roll on top of her again.

"Thats the point." He said then went back to kissing her collarbone. This time he only nibbled on her skin making his way to her left breast and taking the nipple into his mouth. This gained him a low moan from the earth mage. He took his time with each breasts before moving on to kiss and suck at her neck again.

Natsu went a little slower this time around. Making sure to tease and torture her before entering her aching pussy. Kio gripped him and arched into his thrusts meeting his steady pace. He gripped at her ass and pulled her up into his lap.

When she wrapped her legs around him tight and began to rock on him a bit faster Natsu lost it again. While supporting her body he slammed into her hard making her head fall back in pleasure.

Kio gripped his shoulder as she moved with him her breast bouncing with the force of each thrust. They went on like this for a while getting a bit tougher as they went. Kio's nails dug in deep on his back as she came hard moaning his name.

Natsu also came digging his nails into her plump ass as he did. They both fell to the bed clutching each other breathing hard.

Kio laid her head on his chest and listened to his rapid heart beat. Natsu ran a hand through her hair while the other rested on her hip holding her close. Soon she drifted off to sleep, Natsu following her shortly after.

Kio woke up feeling really happy for the first time in her life. When she rolled over to cuddle up to Natsu her face fell. He wasn't there, anger began to flow through her. She got up and tossed her robe on. Kio slammed the adjoining door open waking Gajeel.

"What the hell K…" He was cut off by a hard slap to the face. Gajeel blinked then took in the sight of a barely covered Kio glaring at him.

"Trust me he isn't like other guys! You told me that!" She yelled her hands balling up into fists. Gajeel looked at her confused then remember that Natsu had stay with her last night. His eyes went wide when he glimpsed her naked body under the robe.

"HE IS GONE GAJEEL!" She boomed at him vines sprouting around her as she grew more mad. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.

*Damn it Natsu. You blockhead.* He thought feeling a bit of anger as well. Gajeel pulled away when he felt tears hitting his arms and shoulders. He wiped the tears away trying not to look at her naked body nearly exposed from careless tossing on.


	6. Chapter 6

Earth and Fire - Chapter 6

Natsu burst into Kio's room smiling and whistling, he had a bag in his mouth and two coffees in his hands. He blinked when he saw the adjoining door open and heard crying. Gajeel stepped into Kio's room and glared at Natsu, "And where the hell were you?" He asked glancing back at the shaking girl in their room. "Breakfast." He said smiling after taking the bag out of his mouth.

Gajeel just glared at him like he was the stupidest person ever. "I left a note in the bathroom." Natsu stated unsure of the situation. "Did it ever occur to you that I might not go to the bathroom, or that I'd freak out before even looking for a stupid note." Kio stated walking into her room, her robe now tightly tied around her.

Natsu scratched his head then looked down at the floor.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I didn't think you would wake up before I got back." He said still staring at the floor. Kio wanted to forgive him but trust was hard for her to give and in a way he betrayed that.

"Just get out." She said sadness in her tone. Natsu's head shot up and he looked at her hoping this wasn't true. She was facing away from him hands wrapped around her body hugging herself.

He stepped toward her only to have Her put her hand up and point to his room. "Please just go Natsu." Kio was holding tears back, when he left the room she fell to the floor. Gajeel was in awe at what just happened, "Kio, don't do this… I know you…" He was cut off by her hand lifting in the air to wave his words off.

"You of all people know how hard it is for me to trust someone." She said then went into the bathroom to clean off the bad feelings she had.

Gajeel sighed then went back into his and Natsu's room, the fire dragon was sitting on his bed looking down at his hands. "Don't sweat it man. She will come around." Gajeel said before heading out for some coffee to give Natsu privacy.

Hours later Levy, Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, Evergreen, Juvia, Wendy, and Charlie were all over at Kio's room having a girls night. Erza looked at all the girls then pulled out two boxes of Pockey.

"Who wants to play?" She asked shaking the box. This got everyone attention, most of them laughed but a few of them blushed hard. "Thats meant for boys and girls Erza." Lucy stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Thats why we should add truth or dare to it." Erza said smirking at the girls. Mira clapped her hands together overjoyed. They all agreed to play after some sweet talking by the two mischievous mages.

"Alright since I picked the game I'll go first." Erza stated sitting down in the circle with the rest of the girls. On the other side of the adjoining door the men were having a guys night as well. Natsu was laying on his bed not wanting to participate.

"Come on man. this could be fun." Loke stated patting him on the head. "Easy for you to say. You have a girl." Natsu said rolling over onto his stomach. Loke laughed then made Natsu get up and lay on the floor with the others.

"It wont kill you." Laxus stated with an evil smirk on his face. In the girls room everyone had already gone except for Kio. "So truth or Dare?" Lucy asked her hoping she would pick dare unlike the others.

"Well since you are all chicken shit. I'll pick dare." She stated standing to prepare for anything Lucy asked her. "Alright I dare you to kiss the first man to open that door when you knock." She stated seeing a lot of the girls go wide eyed.

Kio knocked on the door after getting all the girls to agree not to get mad if it was their man. The men blinked then looked at the door, "You get it your closest." Loke said nudging Gajeel.

"No it's probably some stupid trick they are playing." Gajeel said kicking Natsu in the head to wake him up. "Go get the door dummy." He said when the fire mage glared at him.

Natsu stood and walked over to the door, when he opened it Kio stood before him tinted a light pink. He peeked pasted her to see all the smirking faces of the girls waiting for something. *Curses.* She thought before pressing her lips to his cheek then slamming the door in his face.

Laughs could be heard through the door, "You were suppose to kiss him on the lips!" They heard Lucy yell. "You never said that!" Kio screamed back frustration in her voice.

Natsu walked away from the door and sat with the boys. "Alright I'll take a turn." He stated glancing back at the door. Gajeel grinned at this and looked at Natsu, no one but him and Kio knew what had happened this morning and last night.

"Perfect. Truth or Dare?" He asked grinning widely. Natsu thought about it for a moment then took a deep breath. "Dare." He said bracing for what was next.

Gajeel rubbed his hands together then looked over at the adjoining door. "I Dare you to go next door and strip for the girls down to just your scarf." Gajeel said getting a bunch of woohoos and pats on the back.

Natsu gulped then stood and knocked on the door, Lucy opened it and looked at him weirdly. "I have to come do a strip tease for you guys." He stated turning a tinge of red.

Lucy smiled then let him into the room, turned on some sexy music. The girls all screamed and the guys watched through the door as Natsu began to dance and strip. They weren't expecting him to be good at it though.

When his pants dropped they whooped and hollered at him. Natsu was really into this, his hand slid to his boxers and thats when a hand stopped him. "That enough." Levy stated then handed him his clothes and pushed him back into the guys room.

They all went back to their games while Levy went to the bathroom. "What's wrong Kio? I figured you would be all over seeing Natsu strip. Did something happen?" She asked sitting down next to her friend.

"It's nothing really. I just don't want to see him." She said leaning against the tub. "Come on, we both know that isn't true." Levy said standing back up. Kio looked up at her then back at the floor red in her cheeks.

"Thats what I thought. This is your chance to have anything you want from him." Levy said picking her friend off the floor.

They walked back out to see Lucy making out with Laxus in the doorway. Kio laughed then shook her head, "Okay Lucy it's my turn." She stated making the thunder dragon glare at her when Lucy jumped off him.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Levy asked making the girls look at Kio. "I'll do dare again." She stated smiling at the girls. "I Dare you to walk over to the boys side, grabs Natsu's hands and place them on your breasts until he lets go.

And you can't speak at all.' Levy stated smiling while the others laughed. Kio sighed then slammed the adjoining door open and strode into the room.

She grabbed Natsu's hands and placed them on her chest. Everyone looked at her in shock then looked at the embarrassed Natsu. He was glancing around the room not sure what to do. Kio didn't look very happy but also didn't move away.

Bixlow smirked then looked at Natsu, "How do they feel?" He asked then got smacked on the back of the head by Kio. "Ouch! Geez just wondering." He said rubbing his head wear she hit him.

The girls in the next room were laughing really hard at how red Natsu was turning. Kio just looked like she was getting more and more pissed off. Finally Natsu pulled his hands away, "I don't get it." He stated sheepishly.

Kio sighed then walked back to the girls, "Happy." She stated harshly making them all freeze. "Yeah, it took a lot longer than I thought it would." Levy stated feeling bad for her friend now.

"He is Natsu." Erza said before Kio could respond. They all chuckled then went back to their game, soon everyone was dozing off after so much fun. Kio stepped outside onto her balcony and took in the night air.

"Feel better?" she heard Natsu ask from behind her. Kio didn't say anything back she just stared at the stars. "I know it doesn't matter but I'm sorry about this morning." He stated leaning on the railing of the balcony next to her.

His back rested there as it grew silent again. Natsu sighed then glanced over to see Kio staring at him. After a few more seconds of silence Natsu walked back to his door.

"I Have trust issues." Kio stated turning her head back to the night sky. Natsu looked back at her, "How can I earn that trust back?" He asked hoping she would respond. Kio was silent, she wasn't going to just forgive him like that.

Natsu sighed then walked inside his room to leave Kio to her thoughts. Gajeel was sitting on one of the stools at the mini bar waiting for Natsu to come inside. "She didn't forgive you did she?" He asked pouring two drinks for them.

Natsu shook his head then sat down and took the drink for his friend. "It takes time." Gajeel said then sipped his drink while Natsu downed his. "I hope your right. I can't believe how this turned out." He stated slumping down in his seat.

"I guess its a thing with her." Gajeel stated making Natsu look up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked sitting back up.

"She kinda dated a fire mage before." Gajeel said rubbing the back of his head. "Really, what happened?" Natsu asked smiling a bit. "It didn't turn out to well." Gajeel said thinking back to that time. "Oh.." Natsu's face fell at the coment. "But I think she has a thing for Fire Mages. I'm mean she really liked…" He was cut off by the door flying open and Kio stepping into the room.

She didn't say a word, she just pointed to the door leading to the hallway. Gajeel sighed then stepped outside with her. "What the hell, You promised never to bring Totomaru up again!" She yelled at the iron man.

On the other side of the door Natsu put a finger to his chin trying to figure out where her knew that name from. Then it hit him, *That stupid Fire Mage from Phantom Lord!* he yelled in his head then focused on the conversation again.

"None of that is the same now. Natsu doesn't need to know what happened between me and Totomaru." Kio stated leaning against the wall were Natsu was listening on the other side. "Thats not fair, he needs to know why you can't trust men." Gajeel said anger coating his tone. "Totomaru was a mistake that all he should know. Nothing more." Kio stated looking down at her feet.

"Kio come on. You haven't been with anyone in that way since Totomaru. Natsu isn't like him." Gajeel said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Gajeel, but right now I can't go through that pain again." Kio said softly still keeping her eyes down.

"I'm telling you he would never abandon you." Gajeel said lifting her eyes to his. "Totomaru didn't just leave me Gajeel. He walked away the night we were to be married." Kio said tears falling from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Earth and Fire - Chapter 7

Natsu covered his mouth to stop the loud gasp from being heard by the two on the other side of the wall. *She was gonna marry him.* He stated in his head shock coursing through him.

Gajeel sighed then stepped away from her. "Alright you need rest. We will talk more later." He stated pushing her off to her room. After she was out of sight Gajeel punched through the wall and grabbed Natsu by the scarf. "You're coming with me." He stated dragging the fire mage off to a bar outside of the resort.

After ordering two beers Gajeel turned to Natsu, "Okay so what do you want to know?" He asked not caring about what Kio might do if she found out he talked to Natsu. "Umm… What exactly happened between them?" He asked then took a sip of his beer.

"Well back when I was part of Phantom Lord, they got real serious. Kio was thinking about joining us… Totomaru proposed and she gladly said yes." At this point he paused to make sure Natsu was still following.

The dragon looked like he was pissed but noded for Gajeel to continue. "The night that they were to be married, I couldn't find Totomaru anywhere. Later we found out that he left unable to commit to Kio. It broke her heart so bad that she nearly destroyed the entire town we were staying in." He finished gulping down the rest of his beer. Natsu looked away for a moment taking it all in. "Im such an idiot." He stated after a while.

"No, it's not you. She just can't really put her all into another man. It's like that part of her vanished when Totomaru vanished." Gajeel said patting Natsu on the back. "So she still loves him?" Natsu asked looking over at him. "I don't know. But I can tell you that she has never been with another man in a sexual way, until you that is." Gajeel said smirking at that thought. Natsu was a bit surprised by this, he didn't think it would be possible for a woman like her to not find another man before him.

"What about you?" He asked Gajeel, making the big man spit his drink out. "Gihihihi nah we are almost like siblings but still can admire the goods." Gajeel stated grinning. Natsu smiled at this then finished his drink.

"So what now?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "I don't believe she is actually mad at you. So give her some time. Levy will bring her around. They made a promise remember." Gajeel stated winking at his friend then downing the rest of his second beer.

They retired for the night after a few more beers. The next two weeks were nothing but fun for the two mages. Their minds not on the situation. Levy pulled Kio aside for a moment, "What's up with you? You're completely ignoring Natsu." She Asked staring down her friend.

"well It's a long story." Kio stated flushing a light pink. Levy didn't care so Kio told her the whole story. What they didn't know is that Lucy had overheard the conversation and began to tell everyone they knew. Laxus walked over to Natsu and placed an arm around his shoulder, "So I heard you got a little action a few weeks back." He stated making Natsu go pale.

"How do you know about that?" Natsu asked glaring over at Gajeel who was shrugging his shoulders. "Lucy overheard Kio and Levy talking about it." Laxus said looking over at the two girls. Natsu sighed then looked down into the water, "It was a one time thing Laxus. Don't get any ideas." He said then got out of the water and walked off toward the showers.

Laxus sighed then went back to Lucy feeling more pent up now. *Man I was hoping for details.* He thought tossing an arm around his girl.

Kio was standing at the ice cream shop with Levy talking about clothes. When a group came up to them, "Levy!" One of the girls yelled tossing her arms around the small girl. Levy hugged her then looked at the group, "Wheres Jura?" She asked forgetting about Kio. "Oh he had to stop off and pick up some friends. They will be here in a bit." Lyon stated smiling then looked at Kio.

"Hitomi?" He asked a bit surprised. "Hey Lyon." She said nodding to him. Out of them all Lyon and Hibiki were the only ones she knew. Kio blinked then looked back a Hibiki. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked pointing at him.

"I was invited." He stated rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Ha! then where's the rest of your pervs?" She asked resting her hands on her hips. "On a mission." He said plainly not wanting to get in a fight right now. "Juvia is gonna be over joyed to see you." Levy stated hugging Lyon.

He blushed then looked down at the ground. Kio laughed at this then grabbed her ice cream before walking back with the others. When they entered the resort Kio not only dropped her ice cream but her mouth dropped open. There in front of the was the rest of the element 4 and Jura.

She slapped her hand to her mouth and ran off not wanting to talk with anyone. Hibiki followed being one of few who knew about both Totomaru and Jura. "Kio, are you alright?" He asked after catching up with her.

"Do I look alright!" She screamed at him wanting to pull her hair out. Hibiki sighed then pulled her into a tight hug. "We will find a way to get through this. Okay, I know seeing your dad was a shock." He stated rubbing her back.

She started to sob into his chest feeling everything come to the surface. This was rare for them but Hibiki had confronted her like this before. Kio wiped her eyes then looked up at Hibiki, "It's a good thing you're gay." She stated making him flush then cover her mouth.

"Shhh. nobody knows that." He stated looking around to make sure nobody heard them. "You know he hates that you want it secret." Kio stated pulling out of the hug. "Yeah I know. But I'm wasn't ready yet." He said with a sigh. Kio's eyes went wide, "You mean you're ready now." She said almost yelling making him cover her mouth again.

"I think so, but lets take it one step at a time." Hibiki said then sat down with her to work it all out. Levy stood there staring at the direction Kio ran when it hit her. *Crap Jura is her had and Totomaru is her ex-lover!* Levy smacked herself in the face feeling stupid for not remembering sooner.

After everything settled down Hibiki and Kio reappeared looking much happier than before. Levy walked over and gave her friend a big hug, "I'm sorry." She whispered still feeling bad. "Don't worry about it." Kio said smiling at her as she pulled away.

A few days later Kio was laying in the grass at a nearby park. "Enjoying the beautiful day?" A gruff voice asked sitting down next to her. "Yeah." She said plainly keeping her eyes closed. "You seem to enjoy nature." He said looking around them. "I always have. Mom says it's partly cause I'm an Earth Mage and partly cause I take after dad." Kio said smiling at the thought.

"Oh that explains a lot." The man stated with a chuckle. "Yep. Sometimes I miss my mom. But then I remember all the other wonderful things in my life." She said her smile getting bigger. "When did she die?" He asked looking down at the girl. "A few years ago now." She said placing her hands behind her head. "What happened to your dad?" The man asked shifting his weight a bit.

"I actually never knew him. I mean I know who he is but he left Mom before she knew about me." Kio said a sad expression gracing her features. "I see. Have you tried to find him?" His voice was full of sorrow as if he understood her pain.

"No, but then again I have always known where to find him." Kio said opening her eyes to look at the sky for a moment then closing them again. "Why not just go to him?" This man sounded confused.

"It's not really easy getting an audience with one of the ten saints." She stated with a chuckle. The man choked hearing this statement, "Your father is a saint?!" It wasn't really a question. Kio laughed at his reaction then sat up and looked over at the man she had been speaking to. Her mouth fell open and she quickly got up.

Jura stood up as well and looked at her weirdly, "Are you alright?" He asked seeing her eyes go wide. Kio gulped trying to speak but her voice was now gone. Tears flowed from her eyes as she stared at her father.

Jura didn't know what to do so he pulled her into his body and patted her back. "What's wrong?" He asked looking down at her. Kio looked up at him and his face went from concern to shock.

"I'm your father." He said in a whisper recognizing those olive colored eyes from her mother Kiko. Kio smiled up at him then hugged him tightly, "Yes." She said plainly happy she didn't have to explain the whole thing to him.

Jura pulled away and looked down at her sadness in his eyes, "If I would have known…" She cut him off shaking her head. "It's not your fault." Kio said then hugged him again. Both mages were happy they had each other now.

Kio pulled away and sighed feeling much better than she had the last few days. "So not that it's my business but is there a man in your life?' Jura asked a serious tone in his voice. Kio chuckled at this then noded no, "I like someone but it's complicated right now." She said blushing a bit.

"It's the salamander, isn't it?" Jura stated having heard Lucy mention something about Natsu liking Kio. She snapped her head over to look at him in shock.

"Damn, Lucy!" She cursed her friend for blabbing to everyone. Jura chuckled then walked off satisfied with their little talk. *I'm sure she knows what she is doing.* He thought sitting down with the element 4 to talk. Juvia had dragged Lyon with her to catch up with the others.

Hibiki was trying to fight off fan girls, Kio walked over and tossed her arm around him and kissed his cheek. "Hey honey." She said glaring at the girls. "Hey babe." Hibiki stated smiling down at her, the girls backed off and went away.

Hibiki sighed then hugged her tightly, "You're a life saver." He said ruffling her hair. "I know, thats how I do." She stated proudly making Hibiki laugh loudly. "So about Natsu?' He asked preparing to be smacked.

Kio just looked over at him, 'Yeah, ask away." She stated now not as mad about the whole thing. "Do you think you're in love again?" He asked sitting down at a table by the water park.

Kio sighed then glanced at the Fairy Tail members playing in the water. "I'm so scared Hibiki, I can't handle another man walking out on me." This statement let Hibiki know that she did indeed think she was in love again. "I am too, everything is so new for me. I don't want to lose him though." He said also glancing at the people having fun.

"Hmmm… Maybe we can help each other." Kio stated with a small smirk glancing over at him. Hibiki smiled at her then leaned back in his chair. "Okay, what's the plan?" He asked sipping his lemonaid. "Dinner tonight." Kio said also taking a sip of her lemonaid.

They went over the whole plan for the dinner that night. Kio walked into the room wearing a forest colored dress that hugged her body just right and showed off her legs really well. She wanted to make an impression tonight, Hibiki walked in behind her sporting a pin striped suit with no shirt underneath.

All eyes were on them as they sat down at their own table talking and laughing. Sapphire eyes watched them closely wondering if they had come as a couple. Onyx eyes also followed them wondering the same thing.

Kio leaned over the table smiling at Hibiki, "I think it's working so far." She whispered glancing around the room at all the eyes on them. He lightly touched her face and smiled as well. "Yeah now it's time for the show." He stated standing up.

"Good luck." Kio said standing as well but she kept her distance as Hibiki crossed the room to where his lover was sitting. His black eyes locking with blue ones as he bent down and pressed his lips to soft cold ones.

Everyone around them gasped at the sight. Gray's eyes grew wide and he pulled away from his lover confused. "I thought you didn't want people to know." He stated flushing a bright red and looking down at his hands.

Hibiki lifted his chin and smiled at him, "someone made me realize it's better to have love than be alone." He said grinning as he looked over at Kio standing proud of his act.

Gray looked up and over at her then mouthed a 'thank you' to her. Kio nodded then stepped out of the room into the hallway.

Hibiki pulled Gray up into his arms and kissed him again, this time Gray wrapped his arms around him and kissed back. He was overjoyed that he didn't have to hide his relationship anymore. "So it was Hibiki huh?" Natsu asked patting Gray on the back. Gray flushed again, "Yeah." he said smiling at his rival.

"Nice work. He is a keeper." Natsu stated winking at Gray making him punch Natsu in the face. "Shut it Flame Brian!" Gray yelled before sitting back down to eat with Hibiki. Natsu got up and dusted himself off, *Geez can't take a joke.* He thought before going over to talk with Gajeel.

Kio let the night air fill her lungs as she stood there hoping this plan would work. "You look amazing tonight." Totomaru stated coming up next to her. She just stepped away from him and faced the moon.

Totomaru sighed then leaned on the tree next to him. "Still short tempered I see." He stated resting his hands behind his head. "Still an Asshole I see." She snapped back at him turning to glare him down. He sighed then stepped closer to her, "I'm sorry about that, I just wasn't ready yet." This statement made Kio madder.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have proposed!" She yelled slapping his hands away from her. "Come on Kio. I was still so naive. I didn't know what I wanted." He said again trying to move closer. "Oh and now after years of pain and suffering. You think you can waltz right back into my life." Kio clenched her fist trying to control her anger.

Totomaru sighed then dropped his hand to his sides, "I was hoping you still loved me." He said looking down at the ground. "Well I don't… I have someone else I care about." She stated crossing her arms.

"But you don't love him?" He asked noticing she said 'care' not love. "We aren't even together right now." Kio said sadness sinking into her words and body. "Oh so he doesn't know." Totomaru asked again stepping closer to her.

Kio shook her head then slapped him hard when he tried to pull her in for a kiss. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" She screamed at him then stormed off out into the night.

Everyone stared at him for a moment then went back to their meals. Kio was down by the small river at the edge of town. She had her feet in the cool water and laid back on the soft grass trying to calm herself. Footsteps approaching made her sit up quickly and look around prepared for anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Earth and Fire - Chapter 8

When the leaves rustle next to her she sent a thorn vine at the object. "Ouch!" Natsu yelled as he was drug out from behind the tree by her thorn vine.

Kio quickly released him, "Sorry you startled me." She stated rubbing her arms now feeling the cold set in. Kio pulled her feet up out of the river and crossed her legs. "What do you want?" She aske now not in the mood for anything. Natsu sighed then picked her up making her kick and scream. "What the hell." She was pounding on his chest.

"I can see you shivering. Were gonna go to My place." He stated referring to his cabin that wasn't to far from the resort. "If you have a place here then why did you stay at the resort?" She asked after he let her down to walk.

"I didn't want to leave Gajeel high and dry. we are the only bachelor's out of our group of friends." He said shrugging as if it was normal. "I'm sure Levy is gonna change that." Kio stated with a small grin playing on her lips.

"Haha. Yeah I saw her beckon him away to the hot spring a few minutes ago." Natsu said thinking back to the look of shock on the iron mans face. Kio laughed then looked down at her feet as they walked, they were bare from her tossing her shoes away after getting so mad.

She shivered again as the wind blew against her body, "Almost there." Natsu stated looking over at her shivering body. She nodded at him not sure what to talk about right now.

Natsu couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples were erect from the cold. His dragon eyes allowing him to see the lovely sight just before she wrapped her arms around her chest.

One they were inside Natsu started a fire in his big fireplace. Kio sat down on the floor in front of it waiting for the heat to reach her body. Natsu wrapped a blanket around her body then sat down next to her.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked still shivering a bit. "Nah, my magic keeps me pretty warm." He said staring at the fire. "That's gotta be nice." She stated rubbing her arms some more.

"Yeah winter isn't as harsh on me." He stated grinning a bit. "Not fair. I get cold easy." She stated scooting closer to the fire. Natsu chuckled at this then leaned back on his hand watching her for a while.

Kio shivered again as the heat finally started to reach her body. Natsu leaned forward and brushed her hair to one side. "You know I could help with that." He whispered, his hot breath cascading down her neck.

She shivered again this time because of Natsu. He rested his hands on her shoulders and tried to pull her closer to him. Kio stopped his actions and looked back at him, "I'm sorry Natsu I can't." She stated then stood up and walked to the door.

"At least stay here tonight. The storm won't pass till morning." He stated then lightning struck right outside. She sighed then walked back over and sat on the couch this time.

Natsu offered his bed to her but she refused saying the fire felt nice in the living room. He brought a pillow out for her and an extra blanket just incase. "Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable on the bed?" He asked after handing the items to her.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I have slept outside before." Kio said setting the pillow down on the couch. Natsu nodded then went to leave when Kio grabbed his hand.

"Before you go could you make me a cup of hot cocoa? It would help me sleep." Her eyes sparkled in the fire light. "Sure." He stated then went to the kitchen, Kio watched him. *I don't want him to go but I still can't trust him. Why?* She thought turning her gaze back to the fire.

Kio was so confused at herself, she wanted Natsu but also didn't want to trust him. A cup of cocoa appeared in front of her and she smiled before taking it. "Thank you." Kio said then inhaled the sweet aroma. "It's a special recipe." He said sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Mmm it smells really good." She said tipping the cup to her lips taking a small sip of it. "Igneel taught it to me." Natsu stated looking over at her. Kio had already finished half her cup, "It's so creamy and smooth." She said licking her laughed at this, "You really like cocoa don't you?" He asked as she finished her cup.

"Yeah, Is there more?" Kio asked holding the cup out to him. He shook his head then took the cup and walked into the kitchen.

"Your the first person to like this so much." He stated pouring two more cups. She was amazed that nobody else liked the amazing cocoa he made. They sat in silence drinking cocoa for a while before Natsu stood and stretched.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed. If you need anything just come kick me." He stated making her chuckle. He was a pretty heavy sleeper and knew unless it was an emergency he wouldn't wake up.

Natsu stepped inside his room and leaned against the door with his arm over his face. *Why does it have to be this way?* He asked himself sinking to the floor. He sat there for a while hoping they could at least remain friends but that would be hard after there one night together.

Natsu finally stood pulling his shirt off when a knock came to his door. "Natsu are you still awake…" Kio's voice was shaky and uneven.

"Yeah." He said from the other side of the door. He heard her sigh and slump against his door. "I forgot to mention that I hate storms." She stated just as lightning and thunder hit outside.

"But you're an earth mage." He said opening the door to see her holding a blanket tightly to her body. "I know but I have always hated storms." Kio said looking up into the black abyss of his eyes.

Natsu pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair lightly, 'I understand. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" He asked softly feeling her body lean into him. Kio nodded then Natsu pulled her into the room and closed the door. She nuzzled into his warmth resting her hands on his chest, she could feel his heart racing.

"Your freezing." He stated shivering a bit from her cold hands. "Told you I get cold easy." She stated chuckling then pulled away and sat down on his bed.

They laid in the bed back to back unable to sleep. Kio finally fell asleep after Natsu raised the heat a bit. He rolled over and looked down at her, she looked so peaceful. "Mmmm…" She moaned out making Natsu jump then look to make sure she was asleep.

*Talks in her sleep. Thats cute.* He thought running his hand over her cheek softly. She giggled then rolled over facing him her eyes closed and breathing even.

"Don't go…" She whispered her face scrunching up a bit. "I'm not going anywhere." Natsu stated smiling down at her. "Mmmmm… Natsu…" Kio smiled rubbing her face into the pillow. "Yes." He said leaning closer to her sleeping form. Her eyes flew open at the feeling of his hot breath on her face.

Natsu jerked back blushing trying to tell her she was talking in her sleep. Kio tugged on his scarf making him look back at her, their lips met briefly. She sighed then laid her head back down feeling stupid for what she just did.

Natsu lifted her chin up and looking into her eyes, "Kiss me." He said in an almost demanding tone. Kio's eyes went wide for a moment before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his again.

This time he pulled her in closer lightly gliding his tongue over her bottom lip. She let him in to explore her mouth more, they made out like this for a while before Natsu pulled away for air. Kio stared at him her cheeks flushed and her lungs burning.

She want to feel his warm embrace again. Natsu's hand slid down her body gripping her hip, then he pulled her into him pressing his body fully to hers. He hot breath cascading down her neck making her shiver with delight. Natsu smirked down at her before pressing his mouth to her neck making her moan a bit.

After a while of little bite and kisses Natsu pulled away from her, "As much as I want more. I think tonight isn't right." He said then pulled her into him lightly stroking her hair. Kio smiled resting her head on his chest slowly drifting off to sleep again.

When she woke up the next day Natsu was staring down at her smiling. "Your so cute when you sleep." He stated then slid out of the bed. Kio rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, "Guess you were wrong." She stated glaring at the storm outside.

"Yeah. My guess is it got worse after we went to sleep." Natsu stated with a shrug then left the room briefly. She looked around the room and spotted one of Natsu's jackets.

Kio tossed it on then walked out into the living room, the smell of bacon and eggs hitting her nose. "How long have you been up?" She asked walking into the kitchen. "I few hours now. Thought I'd make breakfast." He said looking back at her with a grin. "Smells good." She stated sitting at the dining table.

"Thanks, Lucy taught me how. You sleep okay?" He asked setting a cup of piping hot coffee in front of her with all the things she could put in it. "Maybe Gajeel should teach you how I like my coffee." She joked scooping the sugar into her cup. Natsu shook his head then set the food down in front of her.

"I'd prefer to learn that on my own." He said sitting down across from her to eat. After devouring his food Natsu looked up to see Kio staring at him, her food barely touched. "What? Dont like it?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her. She giggled then went back to eating while he cleaned up.

Natsu looked around smiling at his good work, Lucy had gotten him into the habit of cleaning up. Kio lightly patted him on the back, "Nice work. I'll have to have you come over to my place sometime." She stated admiring his handy work. "I'd love to see your place." He stated giving her his goofy grin.

It was quite they didn't know what to do with just them stuck in Natsu's cabin. Just then the communications lacryma in his room went off. He rushed to it knowing it was the others wondering if he was at home safe. Levy appeared in the glowing dome, "Thank god! You are at home. Is Kio with you by chance?" She asked relief sweeping her face.

"Yeah she is here." Natsu stated just as Kio walked into the room."We are fine Levy. Though the storm doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon." She said looking out the window. "Yeah thats what your dad said. We wanted to make sure you two were okay." Levy stated smiling at her two friends.

"We are." Kio said grinning back. They both said bye then the dome went dark again. "Your dad is here?" Natsu asked a curious tone in his voice. "Yeah, you already know him." Kio said walking out of the room and into the living room. "I do?" Natsu asked scratching his head coming into the living room as well.

"Yep." was all she said not wanting to talk about it right now. Natsu shrugged then laid down on the couch while she sat on the floor, again silence filled the room. Kio shivered then pulled her legs up to her chest. "Cold?' Natsu asked tuning his head to look at her after hearing her shiver.

"A bit." She mumbled looking into the fire, she wanted to smack herself for being so rude to him. But that was how she was with most men, it was her defence mechanism. Natsu sighed then rolled onto his side, "Come here." He grumbled making her glance over at him.

He had his arms out and was grinning at her. She sighed then crawled onto the couch with him, Natsu wrapped his arms around her small frame and smiled down at her. Kio pressed into his warmth taking in his smoky earth smell. Soon she fell asleep pressed up against him nuzzling into his neck with her nose.

As they laid there Natsu felt himself getting aroused by her sent and they way she pressed into him. He felt his cheeks burning as his eyes wandered her perfect body. Natsu noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and gulped at how close his hand was to her plump ass.

He tried hard to suppress the growing flames of desire in his groin but her mumbling and light moves against him weren't helping.

He shifted a bit trying to turn his now fully erect penis away from her body. Kio gripped his side and kept him from moving, he gulped again fearful she would wake up and freak out on him. "Mmmm, don't go." she whispered into his neck.

He froze, was she awake or still sleep talking. Her hand skimmed his side then slid down to his shorts lightly cupping his erect member.

*Dear god what's happening.* He thought unable to pull away from her. Kio giggle then lightly kissed his neck making him look down at her. She smiled up at him then pressed her hand to his groin again.

He flushed trying not to groan at the touch. "Naughty thoughts while laying next to me?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Natsu just nodded turning redder, "Can't… Help… It…" He stammered out again trying to pull away from her, now feeling like a sicko.

Kio chuckled then released him and rolled off the couch shivering a bit at the heat difference. *What am I doing? Go back to him IDIOT!* she screamed at herself for withdrawing from him.

Natsu quickly ran into his room and looked down at himself. "Damn it!" He yelled cursing his hormones. After a few hours Kio got up and walked to Natsu's room. She pressed her ear to the door after he didn't answer when she knocked.

Kio could hear faint sounds of grunting and moaning on the other side of the door. "Damn it! Go away already!" She heard him yelled frustration in his tone. She giggled at this then pressed her ear to the door again, Natsu laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. His erection wasn't going away like he wanted.

He placed his hand on his member and began stroking it again closing his eyes at the pleasure it gave him. Images of his night with Kio flashed through his head and he groaned feeling his cock harden some more.

If this kept going on he wouldn't be able to resist the girl staying with him right now. He had never wanted something so bad in his life but he knew he couldn't have her right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Earth and Fire - Chapter 9

Natsu's eyes flung open when he felt lips on his cock, Onyx eyes met Olive green ones. "Kio…" He was cut off feeling her slide him into her mouth. He flung his head back and gripped the sheets. She gripped his hips to keep him from bucking too much as she swirled her tongue around his cock making him moan and groan for more.

When she began to suck on him he thrust up a bit making her deepthroat him. Kio smiled a bit then pressed her hands into his hips a bit harder as she continued to bob her head up and down on him. Natsu felt himself aproching his orgaim and tried to pull away but she kept him firmly there.

He gripped the sheets as he exploded into her mouth, she swallowed it all lapping at the left overs before rolling off the bed to sway her hips as she walked into the bathroom.

Natsu jumped up and ran after her only to find her laying on his living room floor stark naked her hair dripping wet. She had rinsed her body of quickly and raced to dry by the fire hoping he would follow her out of his room. Kio knew she wanted him but was resisting until she heard him pleasuring himself because of her.

*Stop staring already.* She thought feeling her cheeks flush as Natsu continued to stare at her naked form. "I'm a bit cold. Could you warm me up?" Kio winked at him feeling her brave side kick into action. He shook his head then kneeled down next to her, "Are you sure?" He questioned lightly caressing her leg with one hand.

Unable to talk she nodded then pulled his hand higher to feel the wet folds of her pussy. Natsu grinned then slammed his lips down onto hers in a hot kiss. His fingers thrusting into her tight core harder than he wanted but she just pressed into it and kissed him harder.

He was growing hotter as well finding it harder to resist just pounding into her right then. Natsu bit down on her neck and she moaned loudly gripping him tightly. Pleasure coursed through them as he drove her to her first climax of the day. Kio dug her nails into his skin riding out her orgasim, he gently flipped her over onto her stomach.

Natsu then slid her into a good position and slammed into her wanting core. She grinned and tossed her head back pushing her body back into his thrusts. Having never really done this Natsu found himself gripping her hips hard as he moved faster and harder.

*God, I guess Laxus was right about doggystyle being good.* He thought pulling out to come onto the floor. He slumped over and breathed hard trying to gain air.

Kio rolled over and kissed him passionately, after a while she pulled away then slapped him. Natsu looked at her stunned and rubbed his cheek, "I swear if you ever do that again I'm gonna kill you and who ever told you girls like that stupid position." She growled at him placing her hands on her hips.

He had never stopped to think if she liked it or not he was so caught up in her and the feelings between them. "Sorry." He mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well don't let it happen again. Got that!" She glared down at him making him shrink back. "Y-yes. Mame." Natsu stumbled over his words a bit scared of her. "Good." She stated crossing her arms then turning toward the fire.

Natsu sat up and wrapped his arms around her lightly kissing her neck. "Does that mean we are good now?" He asked glancing up into her eyes. She sighed then looked down into his black orbs. "I guess, but you are still on probation." She murmured then kissed him lightly on the lips.

They spent the next few days in his cabin trying to keep busy while the storm raged outside. Natsu found that Kio would make a great wife, she was good at cooking, cleaning, laundry, everything there was to do she could do it.

The sex was his favorite part only because she didn't mind being on top sometimes. He had to remind himself a lot that doggy style would get him hurt if he did it again. They were on much better terms now, but anytime Natsu mentioned them being exclusive she brushed him off saying it wasn't the right time yet.

He didn't mind because while this storm went on he had her all to himself anyways. What worried him was when they rejoined their group of friends. His eyes followed her as she moved around the kitchen cooking what smelled like roast.

"Mmmm that smells so good." He voiced stepping into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her. Kio giggled then glanced back at him, his lips connected with hers in a soft kiss. She turned into him deepening the kiss, his hands snaked up her dress pulling it off her body.

They found their way to his bed falling onto it with a light thud. Natsu was already inside her when she rolled to her back. Kio gripped his shoulders as he moved diving in deep and hard. He grunted as they quickened in pace, moan flying from her for more. Natsu complied happily biting down on her neck as he pulled her closer to hit her g-spot.

Kio's nails dug into him as she hit her climax, he tried to pull away so he wouldn't come inside her. But Kio gripped him hard, "Natsu… don't… ahhhh…" She came again tightening around him making him slam into coming as well.

"That was to quick…" She breathed hard clutching her chest. "Thats why they call it a quicky." Natsu joked smacking her ass lightly. She chuckled then roll on top of him pinning him to the bed, "Well what if I'm not done with you." She announced leaning down to nibble at a soft spot on his neck. Natsu let out a low growl then grabbed her hip pushing her down onto his cock.

She tossed her head back then began rocking on him as he thrust up into her. They went on like this for the next hour or two, Natsu exploded inside her unable to hold back anymore.

They rested on the bed heaving like crazy but also smiling. The rain and wind outside had stopped and sunlight burst through the clouds. "Looks like the storm is finally over." Kio stated sitting up to admire the beauty of it.

"I guess so." Natsu mumbled getting dressed then went to finish dinner so they could head back to the others. they ate in silence not sure what to talk about after he attempted to get her to be exclusive again.

He understood it but didn't want to share her with anyone, he was starting to really love her. Though Natsu had yet to tell her that fearful she would run away again.

Kio hugged Levy tightly having missed her friend, she glanced over the small girls shoulder to see Gajeel leaning against the wall of the resort. "You guys…" Kio winked at her giggling.

"Yeah we are kinda together now, though he still can quite express himself." Levy stated then glanced over at the fire mage getting bombarded by the guys with questions. "Things are better but I don't want to get hurt again." Kio whispered with a sigh, Levy punched her hard in the leg.

"Idiot!" She yelled as Kio rubbed her leg in pain. They all went back to their room and went to bed for the night. Dinner was amazing as usual, though many of the other complained about it tasting weird. Levy ended up throwing up right after eating it. Something in the food was bad but the resort neglected to tell them about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Earth and Fire - Chapter 10

A small amount of rat poison had gotten into the mashed potatoes. Kio woke up in the morning still super tired and feeling sick, she got up and grabbed some water. It made her feel much better, the weather had given her a slight cold.

A few others had also gotten sick from the bad food the next day. Wendy was bed ridden from it, Freed kept going off to the bathroom throwing up still, Jet and Droy also got sick from it. She sat and sun bathed the whole day enjoying the feel of the warm rays on her body.

This vacation was so far pretty good for all of them, everyone was enjoying the time off. A few more weeks flew by like nothing it was getting closer to the time they would have to go back home to make money. Kio had been avoiding Natsu for about a week and a few days now.

She sat on top of a hill looking down at the waterpark, a big coat wrapped around her. "Your mother always got cold too." Jura stated sitting down next to her. "Haha, and she said I took after you." Kio joked pulling her legs up under his coat.

"Want to tell me what wrong?" He asked wrapping an arm around her. Kio set her head on his shoulder and sobbed a bit, "I'm scared to go back, I don't know what to do." She whimpered trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Oh come on it's not like you won't see each other again. Natsu isn't like that, besides I didn't leave on my own accord. Your mother made me go saying 'you will always have my love.' It's because of her that I am a saint." He said looking up at the sky smiling.

Kio looked up at him then hugged him tightly, "Thanks dad." She muttered then got up and ran to the resort a bit happier. Natsu was leaning against her room door, his head down as if in thought.

"Good your back. Now tell me what's up." He growled a bit angry she had been ignoring him. Kio swayed back and forth trying to think of what to say.

But then her stomach gurgled and she felt like she would be sick. She pushed passed him and dove for her sink as all her food came up. After taking a sip of water she turned back to Natsu, "I have the flu from my damn cold, I didn't want to give it to you." Kio stated pressing a cold cloth to her forehead.

"I don't get sick easily." Natsu chuckled at her concern for him. They spent the rest of the vacation together going to the shops for souvenirs and gifts for those who couldn't come. Once back home Natsu fell to the ground and kissed it, the potion had worn off mid way home.

Kio just shook her head at him then said she had to pee walking off to the bathroom. Once back at her temporary home she fell to the couch and rested her arm on her head. *What now…* She thought resting her other hand on her stomach, she had lied about her flu.

Kio was unsure about the whole thing so telling him wouldn't help right now. A light knock came to her door, she got up and opened it surprised to see Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Porlyusica.

They all piled into the room then closed the door, Levy sighed then turned to the old lady. "Check her out for us please?" She asked, Kio looked at them all weirdly.

"Oh come on you really think we didn't notice how sick you got all of a sudden." Lucy announced resting her hand on her hips. "Who all knows?" Kio asked fear in her eyes. "Just us, I promise." Levy reassured her setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand how you're not showing yet. That one healthy little one you have there." The old woman stated rubbing Kio's stomach, she looked at the girl then grew serious again.

"Who's the father?" She demanded as if it was life or death. "It's Natsu, sorry Kio I can smell it coming from you. Frankly I'm a bit surprised he hasn't noticed the smell." Wendy said tilting her head in thought.

The old woman sighed then walked to the door, "You will have to tell him, Dragon slayer babies put off an intense smell of their fathers magic." She said then left them to talk about what to do all agreed that she needed to tell him, otherwise he might think she was sleeping around with another fire mage.

Everyone walked into the guild smiling and chatting, Kio sat down next to Natsu who was at the bar downing some fire whiskey. She chuckled at him then asked for a water, "So Kio feeling better?" Mira asked smiling at the small girl.

"A bit but I don't think it's gonna go away anytime soon." She voiced gaining a confused look from the bar maid. Natsu set an arm around her shoulders and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Did you need something?" He asked pushing away the drink he had. "Yeah I wanted to talk to you in private if possible." She whispered glancing around to see people staring at them.

Natsu hopped of the bar stool and pulled her with him outside the guild. Everyone inside rushed to the windows and doors trying to hear the conversation. They all were hoping she was going to finally accept being his girlfriend. A few laughed at them as they watched the two outside crossing their fingers.

"So whats up?" Natsu asked resting on the steps of the guild hall. "Well I just confirmed something really important. And I wanted to tell you." She told him feeling a bit more nervous now. "I'm all ears." He said leaning forward to rest on his hands.

"You see I'm pregnant." Kio announced looking down at the ground not wanting to see his reaction. Natsu began to grin then looked over at her, "It is mine right?" He asked tilting his head to try and stare into her eyes.

"Of course it's yours! I would never cheat even if we aren't technically a couple." Kio yelled then grew softer as she went on. "Great I'm all Fired Up Now!" Natsu stated excitedly jumping up to hug her tightly. Kio was blown away by how happy he seemed.

"You're not mad?" She inquired finally looking up into his dark eyes. "How could I be, I want to be with you." He exclaimed lightly touching her face grinning at her. She smiled as well, "That makes me so happy." Kio stated tossing her arms around him knocking him to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Earth and Fire - Chapter 11

They both laughed then got up and went back inside to tell everyone the news. A few months after that Levy and Gajeel found out they were also expecting. Lucy was overjoyed for her two best friend but found herself wanting one of her own as well. They sat in a group talking about names and what they thought they were going to have.

Natsu and Gajeel sat at the bar watching them go on like crazy. "So you gonna ask her?" Gajeel questioned his friend. "I'm not sure, she had a bad experience before me." Natsu admitted glancing over at his girl.

She was getting so big around that she couldn't sit at the table very well. "You just don't want to hear no." Gajeel joked nudging the nervus fire mage. "You're probably right but it doesn't matter everything is set up for tonight. Can't back out now." He sighed then got up and walked out of the guild to finish getting ready.

Kio walked up to Natsu's cabin wearing a long forest green gown that fit loosely around her belly for the baby. Natsu had told her they were going somewhere fancy and to dress up for it. 'Come inside' a note on the door read, so she walked in then closed the door behind her.

She smiled seeing a bunch of candles around the whole place, in the center of those candles stood Natsu.

He was wearing a sharp suit and grinning at her. "Whats all this?" She asked stepping into the living room. Singing started just as she got to Natsu, their guild friends were outside singing.

"Kio I know you have had so many problems in your life, but I know that I want to make it all better." Natsu stated lowering down to one knee, Kio's hand flung to her mouth as she gasped seeing the movement.

"Kio Hitomi will you be my wife?" He asked pulling a beautiful ruby band out of his pocket. Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded unable to speak at that moment.

Natsu grinned then slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug. They walked outside to see their friends waiting, Kio held her hand out to show the ring. Everyone cheered happy for them, then gave them hugs. That night Fairy Tail had a big party to celebrate the engagement.

Kio sat in a big arm chair Laxus had found for her so she wouldn't hurt her back. Her feet were up and she was happily taking with Master Makarov. "So you think she will change guilds?" Lucy asked Levy wondering what would happen now that she was marrying Natsu.

"Most likely, she was already talking about it before she told Natsu about the baby." Levy stated smiling at the thought. Lucy rubbed her belly then smiled as well, the party went on till everyone grew tired and left.

Months later Natsu and Kio had twins, one boy and one girl. They both had Kio's olive green eyes, the boy Hikaru had Kio's dark lovely locks and the girl Kazumi had Natsu's salmon colored hair. Both kids had Natsu's natural body heat, Kazumi seemed to have Kio's calm nature while Hikaru got Natsu's excited demeanor.

As they grew older each child took on one of their parents magic more than the other. Hikaru had more Earth Magic and Kazumi had more Fire Magic, but each could use a combination of the two in a fiery ball of death, as Kio called it.

"They are still learning, give them a break." Gajeel stated chuckling at the 3 children in front of them. Levy had their son Kenji 3 months after Kazumi and Hikaru were born.

He had Levy's blue locks and Gajeel's crimson eyes, with a bit of both their personalities mix together. "They almost burnt the house down." Kio exclaimed resting her hand on her hips glaring at the man that caused the incident.

"Alright chill, I get it." Gajeel sighed not wanting to receive her wrath. "I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled tackling his two kids, he was currently playing around with them in pretend fighting.

Kio shook her head laughing as she watched them play, she knew they would be some amazing Mages when they got to the right age. For now it was nice just enjoying the time she had with her family and her friends. Jura was always coming over to play with the kids as well, he loved having grand-kids.


End file.
